


Countermeasure

by frameofreality



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bloodplay, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masochism, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, Rough Sex, Sadism, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frameofreality/pseuds/frameofreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now, are you going to keep disobeying orders?" Megatron growled lightly, lifting the Seeker's helm with a claw hooked under his chin so their optics met. Starscream just shivered and shook his helm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countermeasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InuShiek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/gifts).



Starscream was still shocked and a little shaken up over the recent events that placed him as second-in-command of the Decepticons again. Somehow, Dreadwing had found out about the Seeker's previous desecration of his twin's grave. Yes, he had reanimated Skyquake with Dark Energon with the idea that he could recreate Megatron's undead army, Skyquake being the first to 'join'… Things hadn't went exactly as planned, however.

More or less 'zombified', the large green twin now wandered in the Shadow Realm as a husk of what he once was. Dreadwing went to take vengeance on the former Commander and… Megatron had ordered him to stand down. When he didn't, the warlord did something that made Starscream question his optics – Megatron _**terminated**_ Dreadwing…to **save** Starscream!

The normally traitorous mech had since pledged himself to the tyrant once more, claiming to have realized the folly of his ways. Yes, he still believed he could be a great leader and he was still suspicious of his lord, but now he was indebted to him in a way he'd never imagined. It was that suspicion mixed with trepidation that Starscream felt as he stood outside his master's quarters. Soundwave had commed and informed him of Megatron's directions for the Seeker to see him immediately. The fact the strangely silent spy had used a recording of their lord issuing the command certainly didn't help his nerves.

Before he could calm himself enough to knock, the door opened and Megatron's deep, gravelly voice sounded from within.

"Enter."

 _Slagging Soundwave!_ Did he really have to inform him of everything? Unless Megatron had sensed his energy field…both were possible. Biting his lip components, Starscream obeyed and entered the dark room. The door closed and he heard the tell-tale click as the lock engaged. The knowledge of his only escape being cut off made him gasp, two unerringly familiar orbs of lava staring at him.

"Ah, Starscream. That was fast." The gray mech said, and Starscream gulped, lowering his wings in a display of submission.

"O-Of course, my lord… I am yours to command…"

"Yes…" Megatron looked thoughtful, then he started circling Starscream, much like a predator would its prey. The idea was even more unsettling because it was so accurate. "I recall you saying such in the past. You did well to undermine me when I wasn't looking, however."

"I-I have realized my mistakes!" Starscream's spark was pulsing erratically at this point. Had Megatron changed his mind?

"You've said that often as well. I terminated my most loyal servant for you. Do you know why?" His optics were red daggers boring into the smaller mech.

"U-Uh-"

"Because Dreadwing, though loyal and a capable warrior…would not challenge me. Not saying you are free to do so, but your cunning and intelligence can be formidable – despite your arrogance. You have, on occasion, proven me wrong strategically when no one else would dare. As I said, you are more valuable with me than against me."

Starscream couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had Megatron just _complimented_ him? In an offhand way that was quickly dismissed, yes, but…

"Master…?" When was the last time he'd been praised by his lord?

"That doesn't mean I'll turn a blind eye on past grievances, Starscream." Megatron stopped right in front of him, the SIC forced to look up just to see his faceplate, which was hard as stone. His wings lowered even further in anticipation. "So I've decided…" Before Starscream knew it, he was against the wall, his lord leaning down to whisper in his audio, the faint light of the room glinting off the devious grin of his sharp, bared denta. "I'm going to rid you of any notion of treason." The trapped mech whined, which morphed into a weak gasp as Megatron bit and licked and kissed at his exposed neck. "I'm going to fuck you into submission, _**my**_ _little Seeker_."

Heat rushed to Starscream's face. For some reason, having used the human equivalent for 'frag' made it seem even more demeaning…not that he didn't enjoy it. He was sure this wasn't going to work well in his favor, however, so he struggled.

"M-My lord, surely-!"

 **"Silence!"** Megatron growled and the silver mech was quick to quiet himself, optics wide. A servo darted up to one of his sensitive wings, a shiver elicited from the action. Claws tapped and caressed from Starscream's chassis, descending to forcefully push their way between his legs, rubbing at his warm panel. " _Oh~_ " Megatron chuckled, "Already beginning to react to my touch."

"M-Merely the body's response to such treatment!" The Seeker weakly denied.

"Is that so?" A glint appeared in the tyrant's optic, taking the obvious lie as a challenge. _Slag_. Starscream didn't even have time to brace himself before his panel was pried open. _"Mega-!"_ His protest died out quickly as his valve was invaded by his master's claw, replaced with a moan. The warlord scraped along the rim, delving to hit sensitive nodes on his inner walls.

"Mm, tight as a virgin~ You don't ever disappoint in this regard, at least." Megatron muttered the last part to himself so his SIC didn't hear and exchange his mounting pleasure for pride. Not allowing him time to adjust, he shoved two more digits in, making Starscream cry out in pain and want.

The Seeker's claws scrabbled on his lord's back, desperately seeking purchase, processor starting to buzz. Below, his wet valve clamped greedily around the foreign invaders as they thrust in and out mercilessly. His wings throbbed with a dull ache at being pressed against the wall, but that only heightened his growing ecstasy.

Then he landed hard on the berth, having time to do little else than cough in surprise before Megatron was upon him. The larger mech flipped him over, making his rest on his hands and knees. There was a click and Starscream howled in pain as the tyrant sheathed his huge spike deep in his small port without warning in a single motion.

 _ **"M-Master!"**_ He groaned, biting down hard on his lip as the tyrant set a brutal pace, forcing his spike all the way in, retreating, and quickly burying himself in that impossibly tight, welcoming heat repeatedly.

 **"Quiet!"** Megatron snarled, swiping a claw down the Seeker's wing, leaving a deep scratch, perhaps deeper than he'd intended. Starscream pressed his face to the berth to keep from screaming. The pain was rough, the experience only heightened by the pleasure followed sharply after. It built, and right before he fell over the edge, Megatron pulled out.

 _"Nn…"_ his helm lolled to one side, heated frame trembling and begging for release. Why had he stopped?!

"That, my little Seeker, was merely the beginning." The warlord leaned over Starscream's back, his weight stilling his pretty quivering wings. "Don't ever think of disobeying me again…" The Commander tried to nod, but fanged denta buried themselves in his neck, deep enough to cause bleeding but focused in a strategic spot to avoid any main energon lines. A warm glossa lapped hungrily at the spilled energon, Starscream's hiss turning to a coo as the sting subsided.

Then he saw static as Megatron's impossible girth stretched him again, continuing the punishment. He bit a claw to keep himself silent, but a whine or two escaped him anyway. This went on, each time Megatron chasing him to the point of overload and denying him that one final push he needed. Starscream lost count eventually, his processor focused entirely on rocking back to meet him thrust for thrust, desperately chasing the pleasure with needy sounds.

Finally, when Starscream thought he would either scream or cry in frustration, his master bestowed him with what he so desired. His hips bucked against the Seeker's aft with loud clangs and he let out a roar as he shuddered and released inside his partner. Starscream followed right after, screaming out his master's name loud enough for the entire Nemesis to hear. His shriek faded to a quiet hum, processor hazed from first the repeated overload denial and then the final, glorious release.

The Commander's lithe legs buckled and he lay on the berth, trembling and whimpering, exhausted by their interface. Heaving an intake, he let out a grand sigh of relief. The frag had been fantastic, yes, but if he had had to wait much longer he likely would have been driven mad with lust.

"Now, are you going to keep disobeying orders?" Megatron growled lightly, lifting the Seeker's helm with a claw hooked under his chin so their optics met. Starscream just shivered and shook his helm, too weak to speak. "Heh…good answer."

Starscream fully expected Megatron to throw him out and was startled when his lord picked him up almost too easily, lying down with the tired Air Commander on his chassis. Warmth radiated from him due to their rigorous activities, and the SIC snuggled up to him unconsciously.

"Master…" The smaller mech murmured sleepily when the warlord stroked a wing with one servo, the other between his wings, pressing Starscream against him so he wouldn't topple off. He made sure to avoid the scratch he'd caused earlier. The jet fell into recharge, Megatron detecting the change in his breathing and field with a half-smile. The lord idly petted his Seeker, following soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This one was (sort of) a request on Tumblr from InuShiek. She mentioned she wanted to read a fic about Megatron denying Starscream overload and I thought...why not? My OTP feels may have gotten in the way near the end, so apologies for any OOCness. I hope you like it, InuShiek!


End file.
